


I'll Be

by SilverSophee



Series: A Wolfstar Story [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSophee/pseuds/SilverSophee
Summary: it's wedding time babyyyyyyy
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: A Wolfstar Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038099
Kudos: 8





	I'll Be

_ Strands in your eyes that color them wonderful stop me and steal my breath _

‘Lilly I’m scared’ Remus said

_ And emeralds from mountains that thrust towards the sky never revealing their depth _

‘You’ll be fine’

_ So tell me we belong together dress it up with the trappings of love _

Sirius barged into the room and pulled Remus into his arms, smiling up at him

_ I’ll be captivated I’ll hang from your lips instead if the gallows if heartache that hang from above _

‘Get out’ Lilly said ‘now’

_ I’ll be your crying shoulder I’ll be love suicide I’ll be better when I’m older _

‘Aw Lills’ Sirius whined ‘Don’t I get to see my favorite person before we marry’ ‘no’ Lilly said sternly ‘you have the rest of your life. Now get out’

_ I’ll be the greatest man of your life _

Sirius gave Remus quick kiss on his nose, stuck his tongue out at Lilly and walked out the door

* * *

_ Rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lay awake in my bed _

In the next room Sirius was freaking out 

_ You're my survival your my living proof that love is alive and not dead _

James was sitting next to him rubbing his back ‘it’ll all be ok. Your gonna do great’

_ Tell me we belong together dress it up in the trappings of love  _

Sirius calmed down after a bit and smiled up at him ‘your absolutely epic Jamsie’ 

_ I’ll be captivated I’ll hang from your lips instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

‘Go’ James said ‘you got this’

_ I’ll be your crying shoulder I’ll be love suicide I’ll be better when I’m older _

Sirius looked down the aisle and gasped

_ I’ll be the greatest man of your life _

He was perfect

* * *

_ I dropped out I burned up I fought my way back from the dead _

‘Remi’ Sirius said ‘was gonna write this all down but I forgot so we’re just gonna wing it’ Remus laughed

_ I turned in I turned on remember the thing that you said _

‘I remember meeting you in first year’ he said ‘god you were just as beautiful then as you are now. I love you so so much and want to be with you for the rest of my life’

_ I’ll be your crying shoulder I’ll be love suicide I’ll be better when I’m older _

Remus spoke through his tears ‘I love you too’

_ I’ll be the greatest fan of your  _

‘All I want is to be with you for the rest of your life’

_ I’ll be your crying shoulder I’ll be love suicide _

‘Forever’

_ I’ll be better when I’m older  _

‘Forever’ 

_ I’ll be the greatest man of your life  _

‘You May kiss the groom’

_ The greatest man if your life _

Their lips connected in a loving kiss


End file.
